Madeline
by TheAmazingCanadian
Summary: Madeline has been kept inside her whole life, but what she didn't know was why. But when she finds out and is let out into the world, what will she do, and who will she meet? rated T for language and dabs of fluff. PrussiaXfem!Canada, fail summary is fail
1. Chapter 1

_**Heya~! This is my first story so please be kind . but flames are always welcome. I think of it as Constructive Criticism~ so please enjoys~**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers and if I did..PruCan would be enforced! **_

**Introduction**

"Are you sure she's one of them?" A short and rather thin man asked, while staring at a newborn wrapped in pink. "I'm positive. Don't question me." replied a taller and larger man, who seemed to be glaring at the infant. "A-and you're sure you want to go through with this?" the smaller man stuttered, almost as if he was afraid of what the others response would be. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?" the larger man said sternly. "Well, sir, it would be kidnapping if we just took her, and if the government find out about this they'll shut us down." The smaller man said quietly. "And, she has a twin sister…" the man trailed off. "So what? This is for science, progress!" "Yes sir, but shouldn't we take the sister too?" "No. We take only one. Besides, it's impossible for both twins to be one of...them...and this girl is definitely the one." "Yes sir..." the smaller man sighed.

**Chapter 1 **

"Madeline! Madeline? Where are you?" Madeline came rushing in when she heard her name being called. "I'm sorry papa, I was busy…" "Busy, With what?" "Drawing, I'm sorry. I know I'm supposed to be doing my chores." "Yes, you are. Now get back to work." The small girl nodded sadly. Drawing was the only way she could escape the boring world she knew. When she drew all her emotions she couldn't show in her world would escape onto the paper. Madeline started her chores. All her life she had to do work, work, and more work for this horrid man she was supposed to call papa, who didn't even appreciate her. He would call her ugly, freak, and he would tell her that he wished that he wouldn't have to take care of her. She hadn't been told why she was a freak, just that she was one. The man was a scientist with a group who studied the personifications of countries, whatever that means, and she was the main test at the moment. Madeline had never been able to build up the courage to ask her father what it meant and why she was a test subject for it. Madeline had been stuck in this stupid house for all her life, never able to go outside. There were no windows, and one door that her father always had locked unless he was going through it. Madeline walked slowly towards the countertop that she was supposed to be clearing, she sighed as she stood in front of it, looking at her father's mess. Madeline turned her head to see the markings on the chalk board hanging on the wall. Realizing that she had never noticed them before, she was curious. "Um, Papa, what are these markings on this chalkboard for?" Her father sighed, knowing there was nothing he needed to hide. "That's how many years you've been here."

Madeline laughed, thinking he was joking. "I'm serious Madeline." "Papa, you have to be joking! There are about two-hundred marks here!" "Do I look like I'm joking Madeline?" he said with a stern face. Madeline was extremely confused. She remembered almost nothing about her childhood, it felt so long ago, but not that long! She was only 14, not 200 years old! That would be impossible! "But Papa, I'm only 14! This doesn't make any sense!" "That's what I told you. It doesn't mean it was true." Madeline stared at him with amusement. "You're taking this a little far." "You need to know Madeline. Just listen to me. You're not what you think you are, you're not human." Madeline was shocked. "Of course I am! What else would I be?" "A Country." He said softly. Madeline laughed then, a pure childish laugh of amusement. "Country, that's funny Papa." She said still very much confused. "No, just listen to me Maddie. I'm extremely sorry for the way I've treated you all these years, they made me." "They, who's they?" "The men who keep you here, my bosses.." Madeline was speechless. "You're telling the truth." She finally said quietly. He nodded silently. "Madeline, I've been planning to do this for a long time." He walked slowly to the door. "Pack your things, you're leaving. They're planning something, and I'm not going to make you stay to find out what it is." He said opening the door. Madeline stared at him wide-eyed, she was surprised but she wasn't going to pass on this offer. Then it struck her. She had been with this man her entire life. He would have to be older than she was! "Papa, what Country are you?" she asked quietly. The man laughed softly. "I'm France my dear." 

Madeline nodded trying to act as if that was a normal thing to hear and went to pack her things, stumbling on the way to her room. There was so much to take in, to process. She was a country, a living, breathing personification of a country. Then it struck her, what country was she? She stuffed all her clothes into a bag and ran into the kitchen. "Papa, I need to ask you something!" "No time Madeline! Go, go now!" He said to her sternly as he pushed her out the door. Stepping out into the world, she was amazed. There was green everywhere and the light was so stunning it hurt her eyes. Madeline looked down and saw a beautiful green color on the ground and she bent over to feel it, she ran her hand along it a she gasped. It was so soft she almost couldn't bare it. Maddie began to laugh softly as she stood up and started walking around, then faster, until she was running. What she saw was a lush, green meadow surrounded by trees, and above those trees she saw very tall buildings in the distance. Curious, Madeline made her way towards those, tears of joy threatening to spill from her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heya guys ^.^ uhm, so, I've had horrible writers block. I had an idea in my head but when I wrote it out it didn't seem quite right, heh heh ." uh, well anyway I must thank everyone who added my story to their favorites and story alert~ THANKYOU~! Erm, well, on with the story(: DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA! (:**

**Chapter 2:**

As soon as Madeline got out of the woods she came to a dirt road. She sat down to catch her breath_ "Where am I supposed to go now?" _she thought. Madeline looked over towards the city. She sighed and stood up, taking a deep breath she began running again, the soft grass beneath her bare feet. Thoughts and questions were racing through her head. She stopped running as soon as she reached the outskirts of the city, which was conducted of small businesses and houses. Looking around she was overwhelmed. "_What is this place..?"_ she thought. A car zoomed past her and she screamed, people stared at her as she began running further into the city. More cars passed her, making her cry out every time one passed. A man touched her shoulder and she jumped. "Hey, you okay?" he asked politely. Madeline turned to face him, backing away as soon as she saw him. Pretty soon she was running again. Just trying to find a place she could hide away. When she got to the area with the really tall buildings, she found a dark, quiet alley to hide in and gather her thoughts. _"What were those things? And why are these buildings so tall? What am I supposed to do now? Where am I supposed to go? I don't.." _Madeline leaned up against a wall. "_I don't know what to do.." _she slid down the wall and into a curled up position, she started crying. "What am I gonna do?" she whispered to herself.  
>"Hey! What's wrong?" Madeline jumped and turned her head to see a boy about her age, at least her physical age, leaning around the corner looking at her. "uh, n-nothing." She stuttered quietly as she gave a weak smile. "Come on! You can tell me!" the boy gave her a huge grin. "I don't even know you.." she said quietly. "Come on! Please? Tell the awesome me!" He said loudly with a goofy smile on his face. Madeline couldn't help but smile at how funny he looked. "Okay, fine." She whispered. The boy grinned even wider and sat down beside her. Madeline looked at him. "I-is your hair…w-white?" she asked with wide eyes. She had seen pictures of many people, but none of them had ever had white hair. The boy laughed. "What, never seen an albino person?" Madeline cocked her head. "A-albino?" the boy gave her a questioning look. "You know, white hair and red eyes?" he said pulling at his bottom eyelid for her to see his red eyes. Madeline gasped. "Wow!" she exclaimed, staring at him for a while longer. "Where have you been that you didn't know what an albino was?" Madeline sighed. "I've kind of been inside my whole life." The boy laughed. "That's a joke, right?" Madeline shook her head and the boy fell silent. Inside your whole life…" he muttered "Well, then I guess we'll just need to show you what the outside world is like!" He said, grabbing her hand. "W-wait!" she cried. "Hm?" he said looking at her. "What's your name?" she asked. "Oh man, I'm the AWESOME Gilbert!" He said loudly and proudly. "And you are?" "Madeline, Madeline Williams." She said smiling. Gilbert grinned and began running further into the city, Madeline trying to keep up as she was pulled along.<p>

**Aiyah! Sorry it's so short! So, if you like it please review~! And please be nice since this is my first fic? Lawl and also I will accept Flames! They actually help ^.^ haha**

**DANKA~! BAII BAII~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay! So sorry I haven't updated in a while~! I've been so very busy with school and the likes xP well we left off with our favorite little Canadian being pulled off the ground by The Awesome Gilbert there and yanked deeper into the city. Now they're going to explore, meet new friends, and tell life stories~! Hizah~! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. But I do own my own personal thoughts and ideas for I am awesome! HAHA! America laugh~ :3 (hint hint. America. Nudge, nudge) uhm..well..anyways..enjoy~(: **

Gilbert couldn't remember why he recognized the name Madeline Williams, but it was racing around in his head as he pulled the girl through the city, heading towards the abandoned building where he and his friends hung out. Madeline was squealing at every corner they turned and Gilbert was laughing at how cute it was. "Where are we going Gilbert?" she almost had to yell. "My secret hideout!" He yelled back. Madeline laughed. Why would he yell that? Wasn't it supposed to be secret? Gilbert pulled her around a corner and stopped. He put his finger to his lips and led her to a boarded up door at the back of an alley. "Have we been followed?" he asked with fake drama in his voice. Madeline giggled. "Sir, no, sir." She responded like a soldier. Gilbert laughed quietly. "Let's go!" he said, pushing open a little door cut into the boarded up, bigger door. "Gilbert? Is that you?" a voice called from inside. "Yeah, Hey! I found this girl on the street!" He called back as he and Madeline stepped into the building. "Emily?" Gilbert called. "Over here." Emily called. Gilbert and Madeline turned to see her standing by a cot that resided in the far left corner. Madeline studied her carefully. She had short blonde hair, a little darker than her own, and she was moderately tall. She was wearing a jacket that was too big for her, very short shorts, and a white dress shirt tied up to reveal her skinny, curvy stomach. "Dude, who's she?" Emily asked looking at Madeline. "This is Maddie, I found her on the streets and she looked lost so I decided to help her!" Gilbert said happily. "Um, Hi… I'm Madeline Williams." Madeline said softly. "Madeline…Williams..?" Emily said to herself. Her eyes widened. "Gilbert! Come here!" She almost yelled. Gilbert jumped, surprised at her sudden tone change, and then made his way over to her slowly. She pulled him down so she could reach his ear. "You know who that is?" she whispered. He shook his head. "It's Madeline Williams! You know, Canada?" "Canada? But I thought.." He trailed off. Emily shook her head. They both looked at the confused girl across the room from them. Madeline cocked her head. "Eh, should I leave?" she asked slowly. Emily shook her head rapidly. "Dude, no way you're leaving! Do you even know who you are?" Madeline was confused. "I'm Madeline Wil-" she was cut off. "No dude! You're Canada!" Emily exclaimed. Gilbert and Madeline were speechless. "We don't know that Emily!" "Canada?" Madeline asked. _So that's what country I am! _Madeline thought. She was excited now, just another piece of the puzzle. "Who are you?" Madeline asked, confused as to why strangers knew more about her than she did. "I'm Emily F. Jones, A.K.A America!" the other girl said loudly. Madeline remained quiet. "I'm The Awesome Prussia!" Gilbert said with pride in his voice. "Prussia's not a country anymore though…" Madeline said, confused as to why there was a Prussia. "That's what makes me so damn AWESOME!" Gilbert exclaimed. Madeline laughed. "Yeah, I guess it does." Emily also laughed. "How did you know I was Canada?" Madeline asked after their laughing had ceased. "Your name, looks, the only thing you're missing is a polar bear..." Emily trailed off.

"Oh! I had one! She ran away though. Her name was…it was..Kurimura."

"Kumijiro." Emily said laughing.

"eh?" Madeline said, questioning Emily.

"Her name, it's Kumijiro, not Kumiruya or whatever you said." Emily responded.

"Oh yeah, How'd you know that?" Madeline said, confused.

"When she ran away she went to Alfred and Matthew."

"Who?"

"Alfred and Matthew…this might be hard to explain.." Emily said sighing. "I'll show you." She said grabbing Maddie's hand and leading her out the small door, with Gilbert trailing close behind them.


End file.
